


Você não Miniama mais?

by mibshiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Minions, Sexual Fantasy, mentions of fisting, mentions of water sports
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibshiny/pseuds/mibshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Stiles pede para Derek realizar uma de suas supostas fantasias sexuais, ele não sabia que poderia receber mais do que pediu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você não Miniama mais?

**Author's Note:**

> Revisado pela lindona da Josiano.  
> Essa é minha primeira fic desde 2003 e não ficou nada do jeito que eu pretendia. Infelizmente isso acontece quando você não exercita sua escrita de vez em quando.  
> Espero que isso aqui faça algum sentido para alguém.  
> Anyway, enjoy.  
> (NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO POR EVENTUAIS PROBLEMAS DECORRENTES DA LEITURA DESSA FIC- estejam avisados).

Stiles tinha um plano. Quer dizer, não exatamente um plano. Quando você se prepara para uma pequena pegadinha, pode chamar isso de plano?  
Então, digamos que ele não tenha um plano: ele tem apenas uma leve ideia da peça que pretende pregar em certo namorado lobisomem... Ele pode até ficar com raiva, mas depois vai rir. Talvez… Ou não. Quem sabe? O importante é executar a peça.  
Pegando o telefone, ligou para Derek, que atendeu prontamente:  
\- Mô, mozão? Tá acordado?  
-Não, Stiles, eu tô dormindo ainda, como você pode perceber.  
Stiles podia praticamente sentir o rolar de olhos no outro lado da linha.  
\- Sempre tão carinhoso e delicado. É um prazer conversar com você nessa manhã linda e ensolarada.  
\- Stiles...  
-Deeeeeeerek. Mô, mozão, minha vida, minha estrela, minha lua, meu sol, meu tudo.  
\- Stiles...  
\- Sabia que toda vez que você usa esse tom de voz comigo, eu fico todo arrepiado? Sobe aquele tesão e eu-  
-Stiles, por que você ligou? Quando você sai pela tangente mais do que o normal e começa uma conversa me elogiando, é porque das duas uma: ou você tá aprontando alguma coisa mirabolante ou quer que eu faça algo para você. Qual das duas vai ser hoje?  
Ele colocou a mão no coração enquanto ria no telefone.  
\- Tu não me amas mais Derek Hale? Como podes falar assim de mim, ó cavaleiro detentor de meu coração?  
O suspiro irritado do outro lado da linha foi um sinal de que as brincadeiras sem sentido de Stiles estavam dando certo. Como sempre. 

Ele não sabia como tinha tanta sorte de amar e ser amado por Derek. Ele, que em um primeiro momento (e em um segundo, terceiro, quarto… tá bom, depois de vários e vários momentos), poderia parecer apenas um adulto de 60 anos de idade, irritado com tudo e com todos, era na verdade um grande e amoroso urso: leal, carinhoso, inteligente, sarcástico e perfeito em todas as suas imperfeições.  
Se alguém, dez anos atrás, perguntasse onde Stiles estaria atualmente, nunca lhe passaria pela cabeça responder que “praticamente casamorado com Derek Hale, o último Hale residente de Beacon Hills” – sim, porque ninguém conta Peter nessa equação (Graças a Deus). E esse praticamente casamento/namoro, que na sua opinião é uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram em 24 anos de vida, é o que lhe mantém. 

Ele não é um tolo apaixonado. Não, não mesmo. Apenas… Apenas muito parcial sobre Derek. Em sua opinião, tudo sobre ele é perfeito. Stiles já tinha até passado da fase de escrever “Derek Hale (PER)feito para mim” em suas redes sociais - para demonstrar que ele é um ser humano racional, que não se deixa levar pelo amor que sente por ele - o que é prova concreta de que ele não é daquele tipo de apaixonado que discute quem vai desligar o telefone primeiro. Até mesmo porque isso nunca aconteceria com Derek. Ele responder algo ao telefone que não seja em monossílabos já é um milagre, quanto mais brigar para saber quem vai desligar o telefone primeiro. Pft. 

Enfim, Stiles ligou por um motivo certo e concreto e ele estava empenhado para conseguir:  
\- Derek, você sabe como eu sou, certo?  
O grunhido do outro lado poderia ser entendido como uma afirmativa, ou apenas como um grunhido, quem sabe?  
\- Então, eu estava pesquisando na internet e achei algo que gostaria de tentar...  
\- Quando você diz ALGO, esse ALGO é relativo a que tipo de área?  
\- O ALGO é relativo à área sexual.  
\- Ah, você quer tentar um novo fetiche?  
\- Não é exatamente um fetiche.  
\- Você sabe que fisting não é exatamente a minha praia. Já tentamos uma vez e, apesar da minha cura ser mais rápida, eu fiquei andando estranho por um dia inteiro.  
\- Eu sei. Ninguém falou nada de fisting. Pelo amor de Deus. E meu punho nem é tão grande assim.  
\- Você fala porque não foi no seu cu. Da próxima, a gente tenta no seu, já que a ideia foi sua mesmo.  
\- Oooooh, você sabe que eu queria que fosse no meu, mas você ficou tão curioso... Eu não me importo nem um pouco de ter qualquer parte do seu corpo dentro de mim. Um punho não seria nada.  
O resmungo foi baixo e sensual dessa vez, seguido de uma limpada de garganta.  
\- JESUS, a gente saiu do tema de novo. Afinal de contas, qual foi a sua ideia, Stiles?  
\- Bem, eu queria testar uma fantasia sexual com você... Aproveitar que o meu pai não estará em casa hoje e tal...  
\- Fantasia sexual é? Hummm...  
\- Isso. “Hummm” é bem a expressão.  
Enquanto de um lado da linha Derek estava excitado pela ideia, do outro o sorriso malicioso e maldoso de Stiles era bem proeminente. De fato, se Derek soubesse que tipo de fantasia o seu namorado estava preparando, ele correria da cidade direto para o outro lado do oceano.  
\- E para essa fantasia eu preciso levar alguma coisa? Fazer algo?  
\- Não. Somente você mesmo. Estarei te esperando às 19h. Tudo bem com esse horário?  
\- Tudo sim. Estarei esperando ansioso.  
O sorriso de Stiles dessa vez foi amoroso e suave. Ele tinha realmente o melhor namorado do mundo.  
\- Eu também. Te amo.  
\- Também te amo.  
Com o telefone desligado, Stiles virou para Scott, que estava com o rosto vermelho e esfregando as orelhas, como se pudesse apagar o que tinha ouvido.  
\- Mano, por que você fez isso? Eu não precisava saber que vocês tentaram fisting. Aliás… O QUE É FISTING? Pelo amor de Deus. Não, não, pera... PREFIRO NÃO SABER.  
\- Scottie, Scottie, entre irmãos de mães diferentes não existe informação demais e você sabe disso. Fique contente que não mencionamos a sessão de water sports. Belos momentos da minha vida sexual.  
\- Water sports? Vocês tiveram sexo numa lancha ou coisa parecida?  
O olhar incrédulo de Stiles mediante a ingenuidade sexual de Scott foi procedido de uma gargalhada que o deixou chorando e praticamente jogado no chão.  
\- Scott, pelo seu próprio bem, eu não vou explicar nada. E ainda te deixo uma dica esperta: não olhe na internet.  
Dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo, Stiles desceu as escadas. Era hora de começar os preparativos para a noite.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Scott, as câmeras estão no lugar?  
\- Aham, tá tudo instalado e pronto. Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso. Aliás, você está ridículo e aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Pft. São vocês que financiam isso aqui – disse, apontando pra si mesmo. – A culpa é única e exclusiva de quem teve a ideia de inventar essa coisa horrenda.  
O olhar de reflexão em Scott não ajudava muito no momento.  
\- Você acha que é um pouco demais?  
\- Claro que acho, mas você não vai dar pra trás agora de jeito nenhum. Eu PRECISO ver a cara do Derek quando você aparecer. Vai ser épico Stiles.  
\- Eu também acho e quero guardar o momento para a posteridade. Por isso as câmeras instaladas e etc.  
\- Então vamos terminar logo com isso. Eu vou embora. Você vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?  
\- Não, não. Tudo certo aqui.  
\- Boa sorte então.  
\- Certo, certo. Tchau, adeus, au revoir e tudo mais.  
Tudo o que ele precisava fazer agora era testar as câmeras e finalizar os últimos detalhes da roupa que estava usando. Derek chegaria em cerca de 20 minutos e ele teria a maior surpresa de sua vida… Sem exageros. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
O barulho do carro chegando à porta de sua casa indicava o início da sua peça. Agora era descer as escadas e esperar que Derek caísse. Duas batidas na porta e era isso. Hora de descer.  
\- Pode entrar, Derek. – não havia motivo de ele mesmo abrir a porta, se seu namorado podia ouvir a permissão do andar de baixo. Sim, preguiça define, mas ninguém estaria aqui para julgá-lo. Pelo menos não pela preguiça, pelo todo resto sim, com toda certeza. Isso era realmente uma questão a esse ponto?  
Aproveitando a deixa, Stiles saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas, ouvindo Derek fechando a porta da frente enquanto isso. Quando estava no meio do vão, Derek levantou a cabeça e congelou no ato.  
Por quase um minuto da vida dos dois, o silêncio foi absoluto. Stiles, com um sorriso ingênuo – alguns diriam que seria ingênuo só se a palavra fosse sinônimo de malicioso, coisa que nunca foi - e Derek completamente incrédulo, com o horror estampado na cara.  
\- STILES, QUE PORRA É ESSA? Você tá louco?  
Derek olhou para o namorado, pintado de amarelo da cabeça aos pés, uma jardineira jeans e óculos gigantescos na cara.  
\- Own Derek, assim você me magoa. Eu não pedi para você realizar minha fantasia sexual?  
O outro apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação, ainda incrédulo e sem saber o que falar.  
\- Pois então. Eu quero transar como um minion.  
Stiles nunca, em seus 24 anos terrestres – sim, ele é um nerd que se expressa das formas mais estranhas, mas dizem que isso está na moda atualmente – iria imaginar que existiria um level além do horror máximo. Olhando para Derek, ele comprovou que existe sim e que essa noção ele foi quebrada naquele momento.  
\- Você… Você quer transar usando isso?  
\- Sim.  
\- Você quer transar usando uma fantasia de minion?!  
\- Exato. Já constatamos isso. Não, pera, na verdade não, não quero transar. Quero fazer amor vestido como minion. Dessa forma você pode dizer que “Miniamou”. Quero que você me ame dos pés à cabeça vestido de minion. O que você acha?  
Stiles a esse ponto quase não conseguia segurar a risada. A cara de Derek no momento era uma mistura de incredulidade e horror puro.  
\- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? Quer dizer, eu não entendo o… apelo?!  
\- Sim, eu quero. É minha fantasia sexual. O que tem pra você não gostar nisso? Essa jardineira deixa meu bumbum arrebitado e pronto pra você cometer os maiores pecados. Esse amarelo é lindo e deixa minha pele super brilhante. E isso sem contar o maravilhoso óculos gigante. Meus olhos ficam 10 vezes o tamanho normal e você sempre disse que ama meus olhos.  
\- Stiles, você parece um dildo que deu errado. Aliás, não conheço alguém que compraria um dildo amarelo.  
\- Tem tanta coisa errada no que você acabou de dizer. Primeiro,: desde quando você conhece tanta gente assim? Segundo, eu tenho um dildo em formato de pênis de dragão, um dildo amarelo não é nada de mais.  
\- Meu Jesus – Derek passava as mãos pela cara e pelos cabelos, já sem saber o que fazer com a situação. Por um lado o namorado, amor da sua vida, lhe pedia um GRANDE FAVOR para ficar satisfeito com sua vida sexual; por outro, a fantasia é a de um minion tamanho real, material de futuros horrores noturnos - ele já podia sentir o pesadelos de um minion gigante comendo seu pênis, se deliciando com seus gritos e… NÃO, MELHOR PARAR POR AQUI MESMO.  
Suspirando, ele olhou de volta para Stiles. Ele estava ridículo, com toda certeza, mas Derek podia sentir a felicidade emanando dele no momento e isso valia tudo. Ele era sua vida inteira e por isso, transar com um minion gigante não era nada. Nada mesmo.  
\- Tá bom Stiles, vamos lá.  
Agora foi o momento de Stiles ficar incrédulo e boquiaberto.  
\- O quê?  
\- Você ouviu. Vamos realizar sua fantasia sexual.  
\- Você tá falando sério, Derek?  
OK, por esse plot twist Stiles não esperava. O roteiro na sua cabeça, ocorreria da seguinte maneira: Derek olharia para ele, falaria o quão errada era essa fantasia de minion e correria para as montanhas. Stiles tiraria a fantasia e contaria para o namorado que tudo não tinha passado de uma pequena peça que ele lhe pregou. Contudo, nunca ele pensaria que Derek toparia realizar sua fantasia sexual falsa.  
\- Muito sério. – Derek respirou fundo - Stiles, não sei se você acredita quando digo que te amo e que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Sem você, eu não sou nada nem ninguém. Antes de você entrar na minha vida tropeçando, se batendo e falando mil palavras por segundo, eu não vivia, apenas sobrevivia. Tudo para mim era difícil, era como viver num inferno 24 horas. Quem mudou tudo para mim, foi você. Quem me fez deixar de sobreviver e passar a viver e a ser feliz, foi você. É tudo você Stiles. O que é um minion para quem me deu uma vida inteira de volta? Para quem me deu vontade de fazer mais e ser feliz? Para quem me faz sorrir todos os dias, mesmo quando parece que eu não tenho mais nada para oferecer ao mundo? Você me faz querer ser mais, me faz melhor e mais completo. Fazer amor com você como minion não é nada perto disso. Eu te amo. – ele sorriu suavemente para o namorado, que chorava e borrava toda a maquiagem amarela. Se antes ele estava ridículo, agora não se comparava. – Então se para te fazer feliz você precisa realizar essa fantasia, eu faço. Tudo para você meu amor.  
Derek se aproximou de Stiles e o abraçou, enquanto o outro chorava e soluçava.  
\- Por que você sempre faz essas coisas comigo? – falava entre soluços e lágrimas. – Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto. Você é minha vida, meu tudo. 

Stiles levantou e enrolou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Derek, que o segurou e subiu as escadas para o quarto do namorado, enquanto ele ainda chorava. Os dois deitaram na cama e ali mesmo ficaram, abraçados por toda a noite. Um lobisomem com rosto de homem e um homem vestido de minion, que por mais diferentes que fossem, faziam sentido. Todo o sentido do mundo.  
E no próximo dia provavelmente Stiles pegaria a gravação das câmeras e guardaria a sete chaves. Aquele momento era apenas deles e ficaria guardado não apenas naqueles discos, mas para sempre em seu coração. 

E o Scott? Bem, o Scott receberia um falso reporte de que as câmeras quebraram e de que sexo com minion é uma coisa maravilhosa e fora do comum e que “com toda certeza você deveria tentar isso com Allison, Scottie, ela vai adorar e morrer de tesão”, “você tem certeza Stiles?”, “Claro, você acha que eu mentiria para você?”. 

Você se pergunta o que aconteceu com a fantasia de minion, não é mesmo?. Ela foi muito bem guardada e se Stiles pretende usá-la para um futuro pedido de casamento, ninguém precisa saber. Shhh...


End file.
